


100 Things #85 (Black Blood Brothers)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [85]
Category: Black Blood Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #85 (Black Blood Brothers)

Jirou chuckled, his smile going soft and gentle as he watched his little brother frolicking in the grass. He loved seeing the playful, childlike side of Kotarou. The time would come all too soon when he would have to put aside that part of himself and shoulder the burdens that came with being of old blood. At least now, when that happened, Kotarou would still have friends around him to give love and support. No doubt he would need them to make it through. That time would come soon enough and for now Jirou chose to spend the time he had basking in the happiness of watching Kotarou grow.


End file.
